Cuddles Gets Lost
Laa Laa fetches the others to watch Brian Cant tell some children a story about a teddy bear called Cuddles. Laa Laa is playing with her ball then Tinky Winky and Dipsy are walking together and Po appears. They all wondered where Laa Laa was. and they found her and all the Teletubbies had a big hug. Featuring: Brian Cant, Aneesha Pomerenke, Sam Whitworth and Rachel Yip Plot (US Version) Laa Laa fetches the others to watch Brian Cant tell some children a story about a teddy bear called Cuddles. Then back in Teletubbyland, Tinky-Winky is wearing his skirt so he could do a special dance, he dances in front of the doors which suddenly his skirt got stuck between the doors. Next Tinky-Winky dances in front of the trees, and most of all, his skirt got caught on the tree. Lastly, Tinky-Winky dances inside the Home Hill and once again his skirt fell off which makes Noo-Noo more annoyed managing to chase Tinky-Winky with his skirt. Then the Noo Noo also tidies up the skirt. Tinky Winky sadly walks out without a skirt. The Noo-Noo blows the skirt up the slide which makes him very ticklish. The skirt landed on Tinky-Winky's head. Then Dipsy, Laa Laa and Po arrives to watch Tinky-Winky doing his special dance with a skirt on his head. After the dance, the other Teletubbies give him applause and hugs Tinky Winky for that.Then the Magic Windmill spins again and They run off and arrive in a place in Teletubbyland, and the sun giggles about to what will happen, then the Teletubbies look at the clouds floating in the sky, they're excited to see to what's happening, the Teletubbies run off to the destination to where the clouds are. The Teletubbies looked up at the clouds again, and they sit on the hill to watch them. The clouds turned into sheep, and the little cloud in the last line turned in to a lamb. They landed in Teletubbyland, it makes the Teletubbies laugh. After the heard of sheep and one lamb wander around Teletubbyland, the voice in the sky appeared, The Little Bo Peep landed in Teletubbyland. The Little Bo Peep helped the viewers and Teletubbies to find her lost sheep, singing about it. The heard of sheep singed about themselves. Then, the Little Bo Peep found her sheep. Then, she and her sheep and the lamb took off flying up the sky disappearing. Then the sun giggles, and then, the Teletubbies does the Twisty Dance before the sun giggles and the camera fades to where Tubby Bye Bye begins taking place. Trivia * Tinky Winky was the missing teletubby in UK Version. Dipsy was the missing teletubby in US Version. * Dipsy was the boo shouter in UK Version. Laa Laa was the boo shouter in US Version. * The US Version has Little Bo Peep after 'Tinky Winky's Special Dance' segment. Also, the US Version has The Twisty Dance after Little Bo Peep. * Also, the US Version video segment Cuddles Gets Lost gets played once caused to have Little Bo Peep and The Twisty Dance after 'Tinky Winky's Special Dance' segment. * The UK Version has no Magical Event and dance.